


Futanari Muscle Girls 5: Round 2: Fuck!!

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Foursome, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Muscle Girl, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lastest addition to the series. Also, Rainbow Mika needs more love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futanari Muscle Girls 5: Round 2: Fuck!!

Chun Li finally woke up. The last thing she recalls was that she was fighting Ibuki. Ibuki had hit her in the face and knocked her out. As Chun Li regained her vision, she noticed she was on a boat.  
Rainbow Mika and Ibuki were sitting near Chun Li. They had strange grins. Ibuki was laughing.  
"She's awake," Ibuki said. "I thought I killed you."  
"But she is okay," Rainbow Mika said. "She looks cute."  
"Where are we?" Chun Li asked.  
Ibuki smiled. "We are on a boat. You are sexy. Mika, strip her!"  
Rainbow Mika ripped off Chun Li's clothes. Chun Li tried to fight back, but she was too weak from her fight with Ibuki. Chun Li's bare body was exposed, making her blush in shame. Rainbow Mika stared at Chun Li's body in awe.  
"She's beautiful," Rainbow Mika said. "My dick is already on hard."  
"Dick?" Chun Li asked.  
Rainbow Mika pulled her panties to reveal her large cock. Chun Li jumped in suprised. Ibuki took her pants off to reveal her cock.  
"Bet you didn't expect this," Ibuki said. "Our dicks are hard as rocks, and your body is asking for them. But we are going to tease you first."  
Ms. Mowz came out. Her humanoid body suprised Chun Li. Rainbow Mika was waiting patiently.  
"She's here?" Ms. Mowz said. "She looks delicious."  
"I'm certain she is," Ibuki said. "Go arose her."  
"I'm on it!" Ms. Mowz said.  
Ms. Mowz climbed on top of Chun Li. She rubbed her pussy against Chun Li's. A warm feeling went through both of their bodies. Chun Li continued to blush.  
"Oh my," Ms. Mows said. "It seems you are warming up. You want me, don't you?"  
Chun Li could feel Ms. Mowz's arms wrap around her neck. She was getting hugged. Chun Li did not fight back.  
Ms. Mowz started to kiss Chun Li. It turned into a makeout. Chun Li was willingly kissing Ms. Mowz. Their tongues wrapped around. Ibuki stared in awe.  
"You would think she would try to fight back," Rainbow Mika said.  
"Maybe she fell in love with Ms. Mowz," Ibuki said. "It's like those shitty romance novels or movies; it's love at first sight."  
Ibuki was right. Chun Li was aroused. Ms. Mowz was rubbing her breasts against hers. Chun Li felt at home.  
Ms. Mowz got up and laughed. Ibuki shoved her cock inside of Chun Li. Rainbow Mika rubbed her her cock against Ms. Mowz's breasts. Ibuki started to talk dirty.  
"You were waiting for my cock to enter you, you slut?" Ibuki said while fucking Chun Li rapidly. "Can I come cum inside of you?"  
"Please do it!" Chun Li said. "Give me all of your hot cum. I want it to fill my pussy!'  
Ibuki agreed. She came deep inside of Chun Li's pussy, but continued to fuck her. Cum was dripping from Chun Li's pussy and covered Ibuki's cock. Rainbow came all over Ms. Mowz's face.  
Ibuki came inside of Chun Li's pussy again. She pulled out her dick. It was covered and dripping with cum. Chun Li's pussy was filled with cum. Rainbow Mika shoved her cock inside of Chun Li's cum filled pussy.  
Rainbow Mika continued to fuck Chun Li until she came inside of her. Ibuki shoved her dick inside of Rainbow's ass while Chun Li sucked her cock and. Ms. Mowz started to lick Chun Li's pussy.  
Ibuki started to slap Rainbow Mika's ass. Chun Li continued to suck Rainbow Mika's cock.  
At last. Ibuki and Rainbow came. The girls sighed at their pleasure. It was an Ultimate. F. K.O (Ultimate Fuck Knock Out).


End file.
